


Dawn

by Aparecium612



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aparecium612/pseuds/Aparecium612
Summary: Sometimes the dawn comes without comfort--some Ignis comfort after the final battle. Mostly fluff and comfort, minor (if any) angst.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own FFXV. Otherwise, Iggy would never be allowed to wear clothes, let's be honest.
> 
> I guess this is happening though. I've fallen so hard into the fandom, I have no idea what to do but aimlessly type away and hope it's somehow coherent.

Dawn broke over the horizon for the first time in ten years. With the start of sharp color blooming across the sky, the air cleared and the oppressive feel of death and darkness finally lifted.

Cheers erupted around the diner as the patrons who had been awaiting anxiously since the King and his Crownsguard had left realized he had succeeded. The mood turned jovial, and drinks were brought out in plenty.

“All hail the King!” Cries of merriment broke out.

Someone shoved a drink in your hand as music started up around you.

But your hands trembled, fear still settled in the pit of your stomach.

It felt surreal that just a few days ago, you had lain your head on Ignis, bare legs tangled with his in what should have been a comfortable moment of closeness after a rather intense period of intimacy if it weren’t for the anxiety that had settled in your bones following your post-coital bliss. Ever the perceptive one, Ignis had stopped the lazy patterns he had been drawing on your back.

“Darling?”

“I’m scared,” you had intoned, trying to press yourself closer to him as much as possible.

A sigh. “I know. I would be lying if I said I weren’t. And I would likely be foolish if I weren’t.”

“I don’t want this to be the last time we have together.”

His arm had tightened around you before his other had come around you, holding you tightly to him. You had hugged him to you, burying your head into his chest, never wanting to let go.

Later when he had reunited with Noct and the others in preparation to leave, you had run to him with a cry of his name to say your goodbye.

The others turned away to give you both a moment of privacy. Ignis had pulled you into him, arms wrapped tight around your body for a few moments before they left. His hands had slid up your side, as though trying to memorize your curves to take with him, before cupping your face.

He had kissed you then, pouring every bit of emotion he could into what might as well could be your last one. Arms locked tightly around him, you had pulled him into you as close as his heavy set Crownsguard clothing would allow. When he had let up to lay his forehead on yours, you both were breathing heavy.

“I love you. Never doubt that.” His voice had been low, deep with the heaviness of emotion.

You had stared into his unseeing eyes, trying to memorize every feature to carry in your heart and mind. “I love you,” you had whispered back, holding back every thing else you wanted to say to him in that one instant of peace you had been granted before he left.

That had been three days ago. Every second since had been rife with worry and no sleep. You had spent your time with Cindy and Aranea, feeling helpless. Cindy had tried to her best to calm you down, supplying you with funny stories of the crew from before the darkness had settled. Aranea, true to form, had told you to get your shit together.

Now with the sun steadily rising into the sky lighting up the landscape no one had seen in so long, you expected to feel hope. You wanted to throw up.

You found Cindy, who seemed just as worried as you. Takka let you into a small alcove separate from those celebrating so you could wait for a sign that Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto would be on their way back.

Hours ticked past as you held onto Cindy’s hands for some measure of comfort. You kept checking your phone. No new messages. Panic was starting to claw its way into your throat as you felt your worst fears being realized. You tried to keep the bile down and made your way through people who were already well on their way to being drunk. Anxiety made you hyperventilate, and you pushed open the doors of the Hammerhead diner to get some air.

The air was still chilly, a leftover still from the Never-ending Night, but you could feel the rays of sunlight warming your skin. You wanted to run down the road towards the gates of Insomnia, put your fears to rest, but you were terrified that instead you would have them confirmed. Instead you made your way to Ignis’s apartment, needing the comfort of if not himself then at least his home.

It felt surreal that his apartment would look just the same as it usually did, neat and tidy, reflective of the man who lived within, when the world was in such a turmoil. Well, it was mostly neat and tidy. An errant shirt was strewn across the sofa’s arm, half dangling on the floor, a reminder of your last night together.

You would have smiled if it weren’t for the sobs that broke loose. Picking up the shirt you clutched it close, the scent of Ebony and Ignis not as comforting as it was heartbreaking. You didn’t even make it on the couch as you fell onto your knees, doubled over, and cried.

You weren’t sure when exactly you fell asleep, but you were startled awake at the sign of the lock to the main door turning. You sat up, heart hammering in your chest, hardly daring to breath.

Your eyes widened when the door opened and Ignis stepped across the threshold, looking rougher than you had ever seen him. His hair was askew, dirt and grime and dried blood smeared across his face and his clothes, and part of his jacket was torn; but it was the utter exhaustion and sadness on his face that gave you pause.

“Ignis?” Your voice was barely a whisper and hoarse from crying.

You should have jumped for joy and tackled him, but something in his demeanor kept you put. His head moved in recognition of your voice, and he moved towards you.

“I’ve returned by some miracle,” he said as he lowered to his knees in front of you.

You rose up from the floor onto your knees to meet him, hands going to his shoulders, smoothing across the epaulettes.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” You tried to check for sites for injury.

“No.”

_No, you’re not okay, or no, you’re not hurt??_

“What took you so long?” you asked. Something felt wrong.

“I—” his breath hitched. He paused a moment before clearing his throat. “We had—had to bury Noctis.”

You stopped breathing for a second, and the air was pregnant with the heaviness of that statement. When you could speak, your voice was shaky. “Noct’s dead?”

“The Astrals in all their wisdom deemed it necessary for Noctis to be a sacrificial lamb on the altar.” Bitterness tinged his voice, but you could hear the heartache—feel his heart breaking.

“I’m so, so sorry, Ignis. None of you deserved this.”

You gingerly removed his visor and set it aside, noting the small bit of moisture in his eyes. You moved your arms around him to hug him to yourself, to offer him at least a little bit of comfort.

His arms came around you, pulling you close, and his head dropped to your shoulder. His entire body was trembling.

“He was my friend, and more than that, he was my brother.”

You heard a sniffle and a tremble along his frame. He didn’t want to shed tears—didn’t want to lose control of his emotions or himself. But this was not the time or place for him to maintain that stoicism that made him who he was.

You pulled back just enough to kiss the part of his jaw that you could reach, ignoring the dirt smeared there.

“You can cry, Ignis, it’s okay—I’ve got you. _I’ve got you_.” You weren’t sure if you were saying it to him or yourself.

You maneuvered around to lie down somewhat awkwardly, pulling him down partially on top of you to hold him tight against you. You felt the shakes wrack his frame and the tears soak your shoulder.

In that moment, you didn’t know whether he would ever be alright, but you knew that while the world was finally waking up, it would take much longer for Ignis to recover.

You murmured assurances in his ear, mindlessly rubbing his back. The sun had begun its descent for the day but still remained high, warming the two of you as it found its place in the world after ten long years. As sunlight poured through the windows, you held your boyfriend, broken and weary, but hoped that one day he too would find his place in the world again.

**Author's Note:**

> Holla at your girl as you want. Idk what I'm doing, but these are the words my brain made my fingers type.


End file.
